Worth It
by EllaChocolate
Summary: My version of 3x01. A Birthday, Elena won't forget. Bamon!


**Hey Guys!**  
><strong>Here's a Bamon Story I publish, I just wrote. I don't own anything!<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**It's Elena's 18th Birthday. Just the way I wanted it ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie came earlier to help Caroline and the others with the decorationa and food stuff.  
>She wore a dark green, short dress and black high heels. She looked amazing with her dark locks falling down her shoulders.<p>

Bonnie entered the living room. Some guests were already there, drinking and talking.

"Bonnie." She turned around to look at her boyfriend.  
>"Jer", she smiled and hugged him.<p>

Of course she noticed that weird look in his eyes. She got nervous when he didn't hug her _back_.

"Okay, _what's_ wrong?", she asked when she pulled away from him.  
>Jeremy swallowed hard: "We need to talk, <em>now<em>."

With that he turned around and walked upstairs.  
>Bonnie hesitated at first, then slowly followed him.<p>

The house was bigger than she thought.  
>They went down a hall and entered a room. It was big and nice, maybe a little too dark.<p>

Bonnie followed Jeremy to the balcony.  
>Both stood there for a few minutes without saying a word, enjoying the view.<p>

You could see the forest, trees, with dark and lighter green. Near it was a sea, followed with a dark another dark forest.  
>If you looked up, you saw the sunset, with those beatiful colours.<p>

Jeremy broke the comfortable silence: "Bonnie, it's over, I can't."  
>Yes, that was what he said. Bonnie was more confused than ever. Did she do something wrong?<p>

"Why?", she asked slowly.  
>"Because you're not worth it." With that Jeremy left. Just like that.<p>

Tears were streaming down Bonnie's face.  
>She never thought, somebody like him, would make somebody so strong like her, feeling so weak.<p>

She wasn't worth it, but what?  
>What the hell was he talking about?<p>

She stood there for minutes, which felt like hours, till she heard somebody: "Fucking hell!"  
>Bonnie slowly made her way back into the room, to see Damon standing infront of a mirror, wearing a black jeans and a dark red shirt.<p>

He treid to make his tie. Maybe to look like an adult? Bonnie asked herself.  
>"What the hell are you doing on my balcony?", Damon asked without looking at her, still trying his luck with the black tie.<p>

The girl didn't answer. She just looked at the man, who was about to explode, because of a damn tie, he couldn't make.  
>He muttered things to himself, Bonnie couldn't hear.<p>

She slowly walked over to him. "Jeremy broke up with me", she whispered, when she stood infront of him.  
>She took the tie in her hands, to work Damon's mess out. He let her.<p>

Damon looked down at the beauti, standing there. _Shouldn't she be the one breaking up with the git?_ Anger overcame him.  
>He narrowed his eyes: "Why would he do that?"<p>

But Bonnie didn't aswer him, still working with the tie.  
>That moment Damon grapped her hands, to stop her. "<em>Why<em>?", he asked her again.

When she looked up, he met a beautiful face, he never noticed before.  
>A pretty, little nose, full pink lips and amazing, now watery and hurt, green eyes.<p>

"He said I'm not worth it", Bonnie answered, looking into Damon's ice blue eyes.  
><em>What, she was not worth it? How could that idiot say something like that?<em>

"Not worth it?", he repeated.  
>The broken girl nodded quickly, looking down.<p>

Tears were streaming down her face again.  
>Sobbing, she tried to push herself away from Damon, but he wouldn't let her.<p>

_That's the moment, were he's going to make fun about you_, she thought, but he didn't.  
>Damon pulled her into a hug.<p>

One hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair, he held her tight.  
>Still crying, her eyes shut and her face at his neck and her arms around him, Bonnie hugged him back.<p>

It felt nice.  
>They stood like this for a moment.<p>

When they finally pulled away, Bonnie smiled at him. "I wouldn't wear the red shirt, if I was you."

Damon chuckled: "Really? So which would it be then?"  
>Both made their way to the closet.<p>

Damon watched Bonnie, while she looked for another shirt.  
>"This one, I like it", she smiled at him and showed the vampire a dark blue one.<p>

"And screw the tie", the witch loughed, a wonderful sound.  
>"You're sure?", Damon asked her, pretending to be serious. "I mean, don't I look <em>hotter<em> with it?"

"Nope", Bonnie winked at him.  
>He smirked and changed the red shirt into the blue one, in his vampire speed.<p>

Bonnie was right, it looked mich better.  
>"You want to look hotter?", she suddenly asked him.<p>

"Of course", his smirk grew wider.  
>With that Bonnie made her way to stay infront of him.<p>

She opened the three uppermost buttons and messed his hair with her hands. Damn, he liked it...  
>"Here you are!", Bonnie smiled.<p>

God, he _loved_ to see her smile, so damn beautiful.  
>"Bonnie, you <em>are<em> worth it", he whispered, looking at her, not thinking about the words, which left his mouth.

Her smile dissapeard, eyes wide and shining.  
>Without thinking, she threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around him, the second time, this day and kissed him.<p>

Damon didn't heitated, no, he kissed her back, gladly.  
>Suddenly the door opened : "Damon have <em>you<em> seen Bonnie? Oh, _Sorry_!"

It took Elena a second to realice, who stood there.  
>"Damon... <em>Bonnie<em>?"

Her best friend quickly pulled away, to see a smirking Damon and a surprised Elena.  
>She blushed and muttered : "Happy Birthday Elena."<p>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yep, that was it.**  
><strong>Please tell me what you think about it!<strong>

**Ella :))**


End file.
